Hung Up
by letswriteafairytale
Summary: While at a fashion show, Zac sees Vanessa again after two years. He has missed her immensely and hopes that she is by herself.


_Author's note: I don't own anything, but if I did own Zac and Vanessa… They would be back together. ;) And yea, I know this isn't High School Musical._

**Hung Up**

**By letswriteafairytale**

Zac leisurely walked around the room, greeting people, signing things, taking pictures. As he said goodbye to an interviewer, he heard an all too familiar giggle, along with a scent in the air that made him stop and inhale deeply. It smelled like sugar. _Could it be? _He pondered, his heart beat going wild.When was the last time he saw her? Probably at the premiere of Ashley's movie, "Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure."

_That was back two years ago._ He mused. And they didn't even speak to each other then when he thought about it. They had just caught each other's eyes for a second across the red carpet then awkwardly looked away.

Still standing in the same spot, he raked his head around the vast room looking for her. He suddenly remembered that she had a boyfriend. _Austin_, he thought while clenching his jaw. Zac shook his head. Back a couple years ago when he and Vanessa were still dating, they had gone to a party together and Zac had met Austin. Vanessa was a couple feet away from them, talking to other people but was still within seeing distance. Austin had praised Zac while making googly-eyes at Vanessa, saying that 17 Again was hilarious and that he was lucky to have such a gorgeous girlfriend. _Fuckin' dick._ He thought.

Zac didn't know whether to just leave or stay now. He really hoped that she was by herself because he decided that he wanted to see her, to talk to her, even if it was for a minute. He desperately wanted to hear her voice. _How sad, she's already had two other relationships and I'm still hung up over her._

His eyes stopped on a head with long, wavy, brown hair. He frowned; he thought she looked better with her natural black hair. He didn't mind though, she was as beautiful as ever. _And still so very short._ He chuckled to himself.

She was animatedly speaking to another woman. Her hands were moving as she spoke with a bright smile on her face, her dark eyes sparkling. The woman listened intently and watched with amusement, probably at how hyper Vanessa seemed.

Zac sneakily sauntered to them, praying no one would yell his name and walk over to him.

He was probably five feet behind Vanessa when the lady she was chatting with had caught Zac's movements and gasped. Vanessa turned around, wondering what the woman was so surprised to see.

Zac froze and bit the insides of his mouth, cursing the woman.

"Isn't that Zac Efron?!" The annoying girl that gave him away screamed.

Zac drew a hand to the top of his head and nervously ran it through his already messed up hair.

"I think it is." Vanessa said with an amused look on her face. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him.

The woman looked back and forth between Zac and Vanessa and her mouth formed an O shape. "Umm, I just realized I need to be somewhere." She mumbled while quickly walking away from them.

Neither of them were paying attention to what she had said for they were too busy staring at each other.

Zac gulped as Vanessa walked closer to him. He wondered if she knew she was swaying her hips.

"Vanessa." He greeted.

"Zac." She replied. She cocked her head a bit, an amused look still on her pretty face. _Damn you._ Zac thought, _Damn you for making me feel this way._

"You look," He paused and took a much needed breath. "You look really, really good." Zac gestured at her.

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you, you look good too."

Zac missed being this close to her, he suddenly had an urge to take her in his arms and give her a hard and long hug. _God, I wonder if you miss me as much as I miss you. _Zac thought.

Vanessa must have read his mind because she took two steps towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I've missed you." She murmured into his chest.

Zac happily closed his eyes, "I've missed you too." He whispered into her hair.

They stayed like that for a little while; people had taken notice and were discreetly watching them, but failing horribly. He could hear some whispers; some good, and some bad, though mostly good, he registered smugly.

"Aww, they are so cute together!" A woman's voice giggled.

"I know, they should totally get back together!"

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

"They look so happy."

Zac drone out the voices around them and hugged Vanessa to him tighter. He rubbed a hand up and down her back.

She was the first to pull away, Zac wished she hadn't.

He looked at her, her hands were covering her face and she was shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

She put her hands down and laughed sadly, "Oh nothing, I just really missed you is all."

Zac grinned, "I missed you more."

"Still the charmer I see." She said.

"But of course." He replied cheekily. "How are you?" He remembered seeing a trailer of her new movie, "Spring Breakers" on TV.

"I've-" She started but was cut off when a cough came from behind Zac.

Zac didn't want to turn around; he wanted Vanessa to finish what she was saying.

Vanessa looked worried suddenly. "Austin." She nodded at the tall blonde man.

Zac had gone from happy to angry in about three seconds. Why did the universe hate him?

He twisted his head and saw the tall asshole behind him. Zac wanted to punch him in the face, but decided that wouldn't be such a good idea with all these cameras around them.

"Baby," He said to Vanessa.

Zac almost laughed out loud. Austin had the nerve to call her that in front of him?

"Zac," Austin nodded at him and held out his hand for him to shake.

Zac just stared straight at Austin. Austin coughed and put his hand down. Zac could see that Vanessa had frowned.

_Yea, like I would shake your hand you fucking-_

"I got you some water." Austin said to Vanessa as he walked to her and put an arm around her waist.

_I should really fuck you up right now, I really should. _Zac thought.

"Thanks." Vanessa whispered. She didn't look at Austin, she wasn't looking at Zac, she was trying to look anywhere else though.

"How long have you guys been together?" Zac asked before he could stop himself.

"Almost two years." Austin answered. He looked scared. Zac smirked at that.

"That's good, I'm happy for you." Zac turned his attention to Vanessa.

"Thanks, Zac." She whispered, looking at the floor.

Zac continued to look at Vanessa, she continued to look at the floor, Austin was too scared to say anything. Austin knew that even though he was taller than Zac, Zac could kick his ass.

"Uh, I think we should get going now. The show is about to start." Austin murmured to Vanessa.

If Austin wasn't here, he and Vanessa could have sat next to each other and perhaps watch the show together. Zac wasn't one for violence or hatred, but he decided that he _really_ disliked Butler.

Vanesa finally looked up and nodded, "Yea, um," She took a breath, "It was nice seeing you, Zac."

Zac didn't say anything except chuckle.

"What?" Vanessa said.

Austin didn't say anything, just continued to watch their exchange.

"We finally see and speak to each other again, after what? Two or three years?"

Vanessa opened her mouth to say something, but Zac cut her off, "I'm not gonna let another two or three years pass by to talk to you again."

"I don't think-" Austin said.

Zac held a hand up, "Vanessa," He gave her a miserable look, "You just told me four minutes ago you really missed me, why didn't you call me or anything?"

Vanessa looked irritated now, "What?! I'm the one that's supposed to call you? What about you? You said you really missed me too! Why didn't you do anything about that?" She questioned accusingly.

"Because you're with this guy!" Zac pointed a finger at Austin. "I could see that he made you happy from all the pictures and videos I see of you two on TV," He said almost sounding disgusted, "I didn't want you to think I was out to sabotage your relationship, I mean, you are the one that broke up with me." His voice turned cold, "I thought you didn't want anything to do with me so I stayed away from you."

Vanessa bit her lip. Zac had made a scene; reporters had made a large circle around the three of them and were writing into their notebooks. Why was Zac acting like this?

Thank God Austin was there holding her hand, Vanessa felt like dropping to the ground.

"I-" She started, "Just call me ok?" She managed to get out. She commanded her feet to start walking. She didn't want to see the fashion show anymore.

"Vanessa!" Zac yelled out, watching her walk out a door with Austin behind her.


End file.
